One year after
by Bstromberg
Summary: This takes place one year after the movie. Please give it a try, and leave a review. paused for the moment, write for more info!
1. Missing you

**AU: This is my first Hannah Montana fic and I don't really follow the show. Saw the movie yesterday and I got hooked; it's a really good movie. So this is my first try so if you have any advice or critic please leave a review. **

_The story sets place one year after the movie, and Miley and Travis are still together. _

"Miley come on, you're going to be late, to your own show!" I sighed, it was three hours left and it would take like five minutes to go there. So I didn't actually see the rush, but I straightened the _Hannah-wig_ and looked in the mirror. God I really wished that Travis was here, I hadn't seen him for almost two months, and this long-distance relationship was really hard.

"MILEY STEWART IF YOU DON'T COME TO THE DOOR RIGHT NOW, I WILL BREAK DOWN THAT DOOR!" I looked into the mirror once again then unlocked the door, when I got out my dad looked at me with the look that only dads can have. I knew that he also felt that long-distance relationships were hard, since he and Lorelai still were together.

"Alright, let's go, got a concert to attend to." I tried to smile, I don't think he bought it but he didn't say anything. We got to the limo but of course not without being tackled by thousands of fans. They all wanted to see the famous Hannah Montana, but sometimes I wished that they all could see Miley. But I learned one year ago that I would never be able to have a normal life, not if everyone knew. None of us said anything under the short drive to the arena, all except Lilly who were talking like crazy. The limo stopped and I got ready to be crowded by fans again, it took us almost five minutes to get to the door. We walked down the corridor slowly; it was just me and Lilly now.

"You miss him a lot don't you?" I couldn't do anything but nod since tears threatened to fall if I said anything, the truth was that I would do anything to have him here.

"Hey, it'll be okay, summer break is coming up soon, and then you can be there for the whole summer right?" _Summer_ … _Tour_…. _The whole summer without Travis_….

"No I can't Hannah has this tour, so we can only be there for just a week, at the most" Now tears were falling down my cheek, but I wept them off as fast as I could. We were at the door to my loge; I opened the door and turned to Lilly.

"I haven't even heard from Travis for a more than a week, what if he got tired of me. What if he found a new girl, I mean why hasn't he called?" That's when I saw her smile, I just couldn't believe this, I was in a really bad mood and all she could do is to stand there smiling. She could be just too much sometimes.

"If I had found another girl, why would I be here?" I turned around to see the one person I didn't expected to see, TRAVIS! I jumped into his arms, and he just laughed, and I knew everything would be okay. The only thing I needed to know was that he never would leave me, and someday… Well who cares about someday, I care about right here and right now!

**THE END**

**AU: Sorry for the bad ending, but I just couldn't come up with a good ending, please tell me if I should try to make this into a whole story or if it should stay as it is!**


	2. Anything For You

**AU: Thank you for the great reviews and the most of you want a story out of it, so here you go. I would also want to give a special welcome to xprettyflowers, she is an amazing friend. **

_**Chapter 2 – Anything for you**_

"But, what are you doing here?" I just had to ask even though I didn't actually care, I was too happy to care.

"What do I need a reason to see my beautiful girlfriend?" He tried to act surprised, but I couldn't help noticing the smile that he tried to hide. I just couldn't believe that he was here, my blonde, handsome and absolutely amazing cowboy was here. I still remember the day in Tennessee where I met him a year ago, his perfect smile.

"Of course not, I just ever thought that you would come to see Miley at a Hannah concert" I smiled, and looked into his perfect blue eyes.

"Well, I'd do anything to see you, even if it means to go to a Hannah Montana concert." He leaned down and our lips met, and it felt like magic. I had waited so long to feel his arms around me, and I didn't want to let go. I heard the door close and figured that Lilly wanted to give us some space; I sent her a thankful thought.

"I missed you" My voice broke, and I looked down to the floor trying to avoid him seeing the tears in my eyes. He sighed and took a hand and pushed my head up so he could see my face, now the tears were slowly falling down my cheeks.

"I missed you too, but I'm here now. Let's not spend that time crying, okay?" I could see the love in his eyes, and nodded. After that I kissed him again, and after a few minutes we needed to breath. I led him to the couch, and we sat down just holding each other. We must have been sitting there for almost an hour, because my dad came in.

"Miley time to get ready" I didn't want to, but I had chosen the double life. I didn't have much choice either when Lilly came in; she LOVED to make me into Hannah. I looked over to Travis, he just smiled.

"Okay, show time I guess." Both Travis and I got up, he bent down and carefully kissed me. He knew not to kiss me as he used to when my dad was around, he has this strange opinion about me kissing boys.

"I'll see you later superstar" He smiled and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"You will be here after the show right?" I think that he heard the concern in my voice, because he walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

"Of course I will, but Miley. No matter where I am, I will always be with you. Don't forget that!" He kissed my cheek and left the room with my dad, and Lilly just looked at me.

"Okay, let's go Hannah" We laughed and it felt good to be Hannah again, I still remember when Travis found out. He had looked so crushed, so empty. Thank god that he forgave me, and that he decided to support me being Hannah.

**There you go guys, chapter number 2. Pretty easy to write, I'm probably going to write short chapters but…**


End file.
